In the field of sensor integrated circuits, functional logic, or more generally functional circuitry, is used in various operations necessary for the sensor integrated circuit to be fully and accurately operational during a normal, or functional mode of operation. Sensor operations other than those performed during normal operation can be referred to as non-functional modes and may include testing modes, debugging modes, calibration modes, Discrete Fourier Transform testing, etc. Non-functional logic may be present within the sensor integrated circuit and may rely on non-functional logic bits such as analog values, bits stored in memory, hardline values, etc. for its operation.
However, the non-functional logic bits may become corrupted under various circumstances, such as when power is interrupted to the sensor integrated circuit, from static faults, from dynamic faults, from digital aging or when the sensor integrated circuit is reset to name a few examples. When the non-functional logic bits become corrupted, the functional logic circuitry of the sensor integrated circuit may no longer perform the necessary operations accurately. This may lead to failures within the sensor integrated circuit.